Frist Love?
by AUCS
Summary: "Tanggal 1 April, saat berumur 17 tahun nanti.. Kita berjumpa lagi disini ya Saku!" "Pasti! Jangan lupakan aku ya Sasuke-kun..." Itulah janji semasa kecil yang Kami-aku dan dia- buat. Bangku taman, diatas bukit belakang Sekolah yang menghadap langsung Kota. Dan.. sampai sekarangpun aku percaya akan janji itu.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**  
**Rating : T**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Inspired : First Love Promise**

* * *

**Liburan musim panas akan segera berakhir. Terlihat tiga gadis cantik yang sedang menikmati hari terakhir liburan di sebuah Kedai Kopi. Sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka dengan mengobrol bersama.**  
**Kedai kopi ini terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Letaknya yang strategis dan harga makanan&minuman disana yang cukup dibilang terjangkau, menjadikan Kedai kopi itu incaran bagi banyak pengunjung. Termasuk ketiga gadis cantik tadi yang kita akan bahas disini.**

**"Hey.. forhead kau memesan Strawmato Cake lagi?"tanya Ino sambil menikmati Tiramissu Cake-nya**

**Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil terus menikmati cake kesukaannya.**

**"Memang apa enaknya cake itu? Cake campuran buah strawberry dengan tomat. Sangat impossible!" protes Ino**

**"Ino-chan s-sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. B-bagaimana nanti terdengar oleh para pelayan disini?" kini Hinata yang angkat bicara**

**"Yak! Kau benar Hinata. Lagipula pig inikan mulut-mulutku terserah dong aku ingin memakan apa" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya**

**Ino hanya mendengus.**

**"Hey.. kalian masih ingat dengan cerita pangeran kecilku itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian mengesap Coffelate nya.**

**"Aa.." Hinata mengannguk**

**"Ah, cerita 10 tahun lalu itukan forehead? Dia pasti sudah lupa, apalagi semenjak itu kalian tidak berhubungan lagi!" kini Ino telah mengahabisakan potongan cake terakhirnya**

**"Eh? Masa?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan sayu**

**"Iya! benar kata Ino, Sakura-chan naif sekali!" kini Hinata yang berbicara**

**'Habis.. dia adalah cinta pertamaku'batin Sakura "Selain itu besok adalah hari yang dijanjikan itu! 1 April" lirih Sakura sambil menatap lalu lalang orang-orang dar balik jendela**

**"Hah~ sudahlah hentikan cerita dongengmu itu, sebab sebebentar lagi kehidupan SMA yang luar biasa akan dimulai!" seru Ino dengan semngat 45 nya Hinata tersenyum menanggapi seruan Ino. Sedangkan Sakura..? Masih sibuk dengan dunia pikirannya.**

**##**

**BRUKK**

**Sakura menjatuhkan badan mungilnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah ia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Lelah. Seharian ini ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua sahabatnya-Ino&Hinata. Mata Sakura menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memikirkan soal pembicaraan di cafe tadi tentang 'cinta pertama'nya itu.**

**'Meski mereka-Ino&Hinata- berkata begitu, tapi.. aku tetap mempercayainya. Apakah besok ia akan datang?' Sakura menutup matanya memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi esok hari. Tanpa sadar ia mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpinya.**

**##**

**TAP TAP TAP**

**Hosh.. Hosh...**

**Sakura dengan semangat berlari menuju bukit tempat perjanjian. Masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal ia tiba di puncak bukit. Matanya menatap sekililing dan-**

**HAP!**

**Ia menemukan seorang pemuda tengah bersandar pada pohon sakura yang satu-satunya ada dibukit itu. Lelaki itu memandang fokus kearah Kota tanpa menyadari hadirnya sakura. Sampai-**

**"Ah.. apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke?" suara Sakura mengalihkan pria itu.**

**"Hn, ada apa?" ucapnya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan mata onyxnya yang berkilat tajam**

**"Eh?!"**

**'Kenapa kesannya berbeda? Ia terlihat jauh berbeda dengan dulu. Kemana Sasuke yang hangat dan periang. Kenapa bisa...?' Sakura masih bergelut denga pikirannya tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh.**

**"Jika kau tidak ada keperluan, aku pergi"**

**"Ah! Tunggu..." Sakura sadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke**

**Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya..**

**DEG.**

**Lagi-lagi mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatapnya dengan dingin. Membuat hati gadis itu berdenyut, pertanyaan yang tadi ia telah siapakan menguar begitu saja. Sarafnya seolah berhenti hanya dengan menatap sepasang Onyx dihadapannya kini.**

**Sial!**

* * *

**chapter 1 done!**

**RnR please:)**


End file.
